Pokepasta cliches
Here, I will list down some pokepasta cliches I happen to come across. Don't mean to offend anyone. I just wrote this for fun. Reading this doesn't mean you are not allow to use the cliches. Like I said, it's for fun. Lavender Town/Ghosts Yes, I have seen this in many pokepastas. Some have at least mentioned the town, and some have even a whole story based on it, like Lavender Town Syndrome. Or maybe even ghosts killing the player's sprite. Yes, this is a ghost town. But try using some location that isn't really well-known and hasn't already been explored to death and beyond, and you're all set. Blood/Gore A lot of blood and gore doesn't make the story any scarier, it makes the story really unrealistic. So, try to minimize the use of blood. People try to capitalize off the shock value this used to carry, but it's become so common that it only warrants an eye roll nowadays. Found the game from trash can/an unknown person/or Flea Market/the ground Many stories always consists the main character finding games in places like this. Well, not all. A lot of the games found are in poor condition, bonus points if the shopkeeper doesn't know he/she had the game, and lets the main character have it for a low price or for free. Try having your character get your haunted cartridge in a slightly more mundane way- then they'll have no idea what they're walking into. Pokemon Dying instead of Fainting For example like this. "(Pokemon) has died!" instead of "(Pokemon) has fainted!" This is one of the cliches. Pokemon dying instead of fainting. This is really overused. Enough said. If you want to kill off a Pokemon, try something else with that implication- for example, have it faint normally and simply remove it from the party afterwards, or have the nurse be unable to heal it next time you stop at a Pokemon center. Unknown Versions of the game no-one knows about Like Pokemon Purple, Pokemon Green English version, Pokemon Obsidian Black, and etc. Bonus points if the player disregards that it's just a version he/she doesn't know about. If you have a really good reason for including this, don't have your character think it's a main series game. Pokemon/Player Sprite looking sad/angry or changed in any other way Pokemon that the player encounter or the trainer sprite has a different appearance. Like the face, they can look sad or angry. Or even with black and red eyes and crying blood. Or the color on them becomes slightly depressing, or mangled and covered in HYPER REALISTIK BLUD. Bonus points if no sprites remotely similar to the modified version exist in game. While this is overused, it's not necessarily a bad thing if used correctly. It's important to use this sparingly if you feel you must. Character In-game knows the player's real name or talks to the player directly The Pokemon or player knows the player's real name, despite having no way of knowing. Also, if this happens, the Pokemon will also straight up talk to the player. Sometimes also communicated thorough Yes/No Boxes. Bonus points if the character says something about joining them or playing with them or whatever. Pokemon that faced Jealousy or Abandonment The player doesn't play the game for a long time or even abandoning the Pokemon for another. This can also be coupled with Pokemon talking to the player. Like "Why did you leave me? Don't you love me anymore?" Pastas featuring this cliche often involve the Pokemon in question killing their teammates or even trainers. This just makes it worse. Fake Items or Moves Sometimes, in Pokepastas, the story will include some items and Pokemon moves that are non-existent in Pokemon games, like the knife from Blue Tears. Also, fake Pokemon moves like "Kill", "Strangle", or any other of the like. Or also even Pokemon that knows a certain move that can't be originally learned, Like Snorlax learning Guillotine. "It's probably a glitch or something." When the player sees something in the game that looks slightly off or weird, they dismiss as an error or a glitch, giving the player more of a reason to continue playing. THIS IS THE MOST OVERUSED THING IN GAMING CREEPYPASTA. DON'T USE IT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES. Distorted Cries and Music/ Silence When the player plays the game. the Pokemon have distorted cries, or even distorted music or music playing backwards to give the eerie atmosphere. Also maybe no music during encounters or other sections of the game. In a fangame, creepy music can really add to the experience. In writing, it's often over with in one sentence. "I was curious so I continued playing." It's simply like this. You see creepy message, the game talking to you, and you see blood. But instead of stopping like anyone would, the player continued on. Claiming that the player is "curious". While this is better than "It's just a glitch," please try to think of more original reasons for your character not to do something about the cartridge's weirdness. Pokemon/ Game still haunts the player even if destroyed/left alone Sometimes, there will be a scene where the player thinks it's too much to bear, they will grab a weapon to destroy the cartridge, or even the whole console itself. (That is a cliche too) But the haunting Pokemon will somehow transfer to another cartridge belonging to the player. For example, the Sky Shaymin somehow transferred from the Platinum/Diamond to the Heart Gold cartridge. Saying "I told you that you will be mine forever." Pokemon abandoned by shiny hunters Lately, a lot of pastas on this site have featured Pokemon that were abandoned or permaboxed while a trainer was shiny hunting. If this is an in-game world where Pokemon have feelings, it's likely that such immoral behavior would be highly frowned upon, perhaps even outlawed. If you can't think of a creative twist to put on the basic idea, please don't write a story like this- we've all heard it a million times before and it has very little emotional impact at this point. More will be added soon, or you all can contribute to this page, it's all good! Category:Meta